Best Friends and Lovers
by Wikked Grin
Summary: A few, simple moments between our favorite rebels. Part of my Gray Rebellion Universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Best Friends and Lovers**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, neither films nor franchise, as such belongs to Lucasfilm and Walt Disney**

 **(A/N): I decided to write this because the last two chapters of Gray Rebellion Part I have been really dark, and I don't see much of a reprieve anytime soon.**

* * *

"Ezra, put the can down," Sabine ordered, cocking her hip, quirking her brow. At the moment, the two were alone aboard the _Ghost_ , as the others were currently out for a family dinner on Lothal. Given the number of missions they'd been running lately, the amount of time the two had been separated, Ezra and Sabine had chosen to stay aboard the ship. Sabine had been looking forward to this, relaxing together, simply enjoying each others company. Ezra, it seemed, had other plans. He was scowling, his eyes hard and still. "Don't you give me that look, Ezra. Put the can down!" Sabine demanded, gesturing to the floor. He shook his head, placing his finger on the pressure valve. "Ezra!" Sabine stepped forward, cautiously. He stared back at her. "Ezra, please. Don't do this," Sabine pleaded. She scowled when he threatened to apply pressure to top. "Don't you do it!" she warned. "I'm gonna do it," he replied. "Ezra!" she stepped forward. "Don't you d-" she was cut off abruptly by the sound of the canister releasing its artistic contents, all over an old painting, too, Ezra smiled. "I did it," he said. Sabine charged.

* * *

Sabine rolled her eyes at the antics of her younger companion. He was fiddling with her jetpack. "What are you doing?" she asked. "Trying to get this thing to work. I don't get it!" He frustrated. She sighed. "Can you please just leave it alone, Ezra? I need that and I don't want you breaking it," she said. "Got It!" Ezra shouted, having finally found the activation for the thrusters. _Of course he isn't listening._ Sabine scowled. "Ezra, don't!" she stated, sternly. She went unheard as the thrusters suddenly ignited and Ezra blasted into the sky, crying out with excitement. Sabine groaned as he spun in the air moving around less than proficiently. Excitement turned into terror as Ezra, trying to move forward, was suddenly moving faster than he could adapt. Sabine cringed as she heard the thrusters sputter before giving out, and even more so upon hearing the telltale sound of a crash. "Ezra!" She called, worry building in her gut as she ran to his side. Her eyes went wide. "Ow," the blue haired heap sounded. Sabine hadn't laughed so hard in a long time.

* * *

Sabine stood, still and quiet, staring at the young man before her. Things had been rough as of late, and they hadn't had much time to relax. If they weren't out on a mission, they were running from Maul. When they weren't doing that, they were treating themselves for injuries and maintaining the ship. Only a few months ago, this young man standing before her had nearly been killed by a certain Zabrak. He was still re-learning how to walk, so to say she was surprised when he had approached her from behind was a massive understatement. The silence between them was deafening. Sabine hadn't even been this close to him until now. He'd made sure to avoid her as much as possible, another reason for her surprise. Sabine watched as Ezra lifted his arm and began scratching at the back of his head. _He's nervous._ She observed. He shifted his gaze to the floor. "Sabine…" She noted how shaky and small his voice was. She waited for him to continue. "I'm….I'm sorry," as soon as he said it, Ezra turned to walk away. Sabine quickly made to grab his arm, shaking her head. "For what?" She wasn't sure. "You know," he replied, softly. Sabine sighed. _So that's what this is about._ "It's okay. It's been okay for a while now," she said. Her heart panged and she had to fight the tears back when he didn't turn around to look at her. "Ezra," she called to him. He only nodded and walked off. "Please don't push me away," she whispered, staring after him.

* * *

She wanted so badly to tell him to back off. To shout at him and tell him she didn't need him. That she didn't need anyone. Yet, when he wrapped his arms around her and held her close, she found it impossible to push him away. When Sabine Wren had heard that Ketsu Onyo was currently in intensive care, she'd nearly lost all composure, then she stilled herself. Now, it was all she could do to keep from shattering. When he buried his face in her hair, and whispered to her that she wasn't alone, that she shouldn't try to be, the dam broke, and all that she'd been holding back for three weeks came undone.

* * *

Sabine watched, frustrated, as Ezra continued to babble onward about how he hadn't meant to blurt that out. _Why does he have to be so timid about these things?_ Stepping forward, she cared not for his wince as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. She was sure his eyes were bugging out of his head, and he was in complete awe, as he'd fallen silent, and she didn't care. She was only happy when he finally leaned into her, wrapping his own arms around her waist. Secretly, she was happy to have made the first move.

* * *

 **(A/N): Me: Lets give readers something other than angst for once.**

 **Me: *Gives readers angst* So, this did not go completely as planned. I apologize for the sorry attempt at comedy, and I can only hope that the romance helped to lighten the mood, if only a little.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Broken**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, nor the characters thereof, as such belongs to Walt Disney and Lucasfilm.**

 **(A/N): Hey guys, so, Chapter 10 of Gray Rebellion is going to be late, so I decided to post a few One Shots.**

* * *

Sleep would not find her tonight. She would fidget, she would toss and turn, but she would not sleep. She was glad for the day to be over, it had been a difficult one. There had been no mission, and only minor trouble with the ship. The day had not been difficult for some lovers spat between herself and the one who slept across the hall. It had not been difficult for Kanan's now blinded state, nor any mishap of the day. The day had been difficult, for the day was Empire Day. This day was a reminder of the constant oppression that fell upon them, of the cruelty of the Emperor and his slaves, of everything and everyone lost to the Empire. The day was a cruel one, indeed. For as much as she could not sleep, her heart whimpered for him who found no rest nor reprieve, neither from his pain, nor his anger.

Though she remained in bed, he did not. She had been listening for the mechanical swipe of the door to his shared chambers, and when she heard it, she knew that he would step out into the grass bathed in moonlight, and she would listen to his anguished cries as he vented his frustrations out upon the world. Kanan would later admonish him, telling him that these things were not of the Jedi, that they were contrary to the Light. Yet, for all his wisdom, he seemed to miss that Ezra was not following the Way of the Jedi, nor the Way of the Sith. He seemed to be following his own path. In part, she was proud, proud that he had grown so tremendously that he could follow the path he so chose. In part, she was scared, scared to lose him to darkness, should darkness consume him, or to light, should light call him away.

Sitting up, Sabine sighed. If she allowed him, he would remain outdoors the whole night through without a moments rest. She stood, her door opening as she approached it. His cries had ceased, and she knew that he had wore himself down. She found him sitting in the grass, knees perked, chin resting on his knuckles. Sabine sat down beside him. "Hey," her voice was soft and quiet as she spoke.

"Hey," he replied, his voice hoarse and broken and distant. He did not look at her, for fear that she might catch sight of the tears still running down his face. She hated when he hid from her like this, and she wanted so badly for him to be open with her. Rather than reply, Sabine moved closer to the young man next to her, throwing her arm around his shoulders and pulling him closer. At first, he resisted, and yet, at the warmth of her closeness, the dam broke, and a strong man was reduced to a sobering mess. Sabine wrapped both arms around Ezra as she held him, as bitterness and sorrow and rage mixed together, and by drop after drop, tear after tear, he let loose his pain that he constantly suppressed, only to hold back another years worth. Sabine smiled somberly, pressing a kiss into Ezra's scalp. _"One day,"_ she thought, _"One day we'll move passed all of this, and he'll be okay. He'll be happy,"_ by the glint shimmering in her eye, one would know she was determined and hopeful to make it so.

* * *

 **(A/N): Sorry I know this is so short. Chapter 10 will be out soon. Hope you guys enjoyed this, and I'd love to hear your thought. Have a good one!**


End file.
